His Butler,an Exorcist!
by nellchan0013
Summary: Sent to a town by Her Majesty regarding starnge occurences,Ciel and Sebastian run into some very odd and maybe very powerful Exoricists....Kuroshitsuji/D.Gray-Man X-over. Rated T for language. Read and Review please better then it sounds, trust me. .
1. The Errand

**My sis and I couldn't find any DGMxKuroshitsuji crossovers as in real ones, so we (me) decided to give it a shot. First Kuroshitsuji fic, so check it out~  
****Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Ciel and Sebastian (along with other characters of Kuroshitsuji) do not belong to me.  
xxx**

There was no sound save for the rustling of papers, for the occasional scratch of a pen and, if one listened well enough, the 'humph' of Ciel Phantomhive as he came across something interesting. And Sebastian Michaelis was listening well enough. His arched his eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twisting into a deadly smirk as he leaned forward, his eyes glancing at the paper that sat in front of his master.

"We're taking a trip." Ciel stated simply, handing the paper for his butler to see. "On Her Majesty's orders." He added, shifting through other papers which now seemed less important.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed respectfully before leaving the room, only to run into Prince Soma with Agni not far in tow. A long sigh parted from the Black Butler and he held his gloved fingers to his head. "I suppose you two will want to come as well?" He guessed. No sooner had the words left him had the two run off, presumably to pack.

Yet another sigh left Sebastian as he walked off both to prepare for the coming trip and to fetch his young master's lunch.

Speaking of the young master…the Earl was still in his study, all work forgotten as he faced the large window overlooking the property. His deep cerulean eye fixated on a spot in the garden, not far from where Finnian was attempting to weed out a small patch of flowers. Ciel felt his lips curl down into a frown, something he had been doing more often in recent days. The letter of order coming from Her Majesty seemed to be odd, not that it was the first time. He was used to the little 'errands', as Sebastian had dubbed them a while ago that he was sent on. It was to be expected having become the Queen's Dog. It was just….something about this particular errand made him nervous.

"No." Ciel said aloud, mentally reprimanding himself. He was Ciel Phantomive. This was nothing and there was no need to become nervous over it.

"Am I to assume that the 'no' is directed to lunch?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounding like a whisper as Ciel swiveled in his chair. The Demon was carrying a silver platter, blood-red eyes in question as to what his young master was really talking about.

Ciel ignored the question, folding his fingers together and propped his elbows on the desk as Sebastian served him lunch. He didn't pay attention to what the butler was saying about his meal, but merely calculated a list in his head. This 'errand' would call more help then he would like or would ever admit. Sensing the blood-red eyes on him, Ciel glanced up.

"We leave tomorrow." Was all he said.

Sebastian's answer was a small chuckle.

Xxx

A vein throbbed in Ciel's right temple, despite the fact that Sebastian was serving them tea meant to soothe the drinker. He grabbed his cup with forced effort, glaring at the two other occupants in the room. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

Across from him, seated in a plush armchair, Madame Red took a sip from her cup. "Why, I heard that my nephew was going to be in town so I thought 'why not'? You can't object to your Aunt wanting to watch over him, right?" She smiled, glancing at Sebastian through the rim of her large red hat. "Though I'm sure Sebastian is more than capable." She smiled.

The mentioned butler coughed awkwardly, smiling politely.

"And you?" Ciel asked, turning his attention to the Asian man sitting, or rather, lounging, in a long chair.

Lau cocked his head to the right, a fox-like smile plastered on his face. "Me? Well, it's to protect you!" He answered, his smile growing wider. "And my business has been taking a toll." He added, somewhat aloof.

Ciel suppressed the urge to yell at him, choosing to take a long drink from his cup to swallow the retort on his tongue. "I guess there's no helping it." He sighed, avoiding Sebastian's obvious smirk meant for him and him alone.

"So what is going on?" Madame Red asked, glancing from Ciel to Sebastian, setting her cup down. There was no butler with her, as Ciel and Sebastian noticed, though there was no doubt in the young Earl's mind that Grell was somewhere in the immediate area. For all it mattered, he didn't care as long as the Shinigami kept away from his Aunt.

"Along with the festival currently going on in town, there have been strange occurrences. Parts of the town are missing only to reappear again somewhere entirely different. At first it was small, thing like door, windows, petty things. As time progressed, it grew larger: parts of buildings, whole shops and people disappeared. Some people reappeared, others…didn't." Ciel explained, setting down his cup. "Her Majesty wants us to find and stop the source of the occurrences." He said, glancing at his 'help'.

Oh this was going to be a long 'errand'.

Xxx

**Next chapter: Exorcists. How will they react to our Demon butler? And…do Lau and Cross know each other? O.o  
It'll take 3 reveiws to find out~**


	2. Demons, Demons and a Shinigami? Oo

**Wow…we did get three reviews XD Yay! And to make up for it, my sister did help me with this story…XD  
Oh, Madame Red is still alive because I thought it'd make it more interesting and she's a great character, but Grell's still going to be here….  
Disclaimer: No characters (unfortunately for us, fortunately for them) of either Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray Man belong to us.  
Xxx**

He pulled his black hood over his head, keeping his eyes on the ground as the redhead next to him continued blathering on about some topic, presumably about the festival taking place in town. Not that he was one to say things aloud, but Allen was getting pretty tired of hearing Lavi talk. It was hard enough to pay attention to the hundreds of people on the street without having to listen to him.

"Oi, Allen…" Lavi tapped the younger boy on the shoulder, frowning. "Where'd Jiji and Cross go?" He asked.

The white haired exorcist froze in his tracks, raising his head slowly to face Lavi. "I swear, Lavi, if this is some horrible joke to play on me….." He left his threat go unfinished, a dark aura starting to surround him. It dispelled quite fast when he realized the redhead was telling the truth.

A long groan left him and he swore silently. His master. Gone. In this crowd. They were in so much trouble. He shuddered to think about the debts he would wake up to and then remembered: the Order payed for things like that. It was a small relief though, as he needed to find Cross fast.

There was a small fluttering sound from inside his left coat sleeve and a golden golem flew out, which suddenly reminded Allen of how special that particular golem was.

"Tim…could you lead us to where Master is?" He asked the golem, watching it zoom around his head before taking off behind him. "Tim!" He and Lavi bolted after the golem, trying their best to keep it in sight while at the same time finding their way through the thick crowd.

The small golem was remarkably fast and thank goodness that they both had good eyesight (even Lavi with his one usable eye), or else Timcampy would have escaped them and then they'd be stuck in mud. After several close calls and plenty of evil stares, Tim had led them to a near empty park, the river it was by shining underneath the moonlight on a cloudless evening. There were groups of people milling about, in small groups, but not the two that the Exorcists were looking for. They continued walking, glancing around and around the park until…

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled, temporarily forgetting about Allen as he rushed to his newest target, only to be stopped by a blow to the head, delivered by none other than Bookman. Lavi rubbed the sore, throbbing spot on his temple, pouting. "What was that for?" He grumbled.

Bookman ignored him and it was then that Lavi noticed that the woman he was about to...erm, ambush, had a very familiar arm draped around her shoulders.

"Master!" Allen exclaimed, finally having caught up to them. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, blue eyes growing wide at the sight.

"Ohhh, is this him?" Allen froze in shock as a man, Chinese, by the looks, started to circle him, tilting his head as if observing him. "Doesn't seem like a boy you'd take on, Cross." He grinned at Allen's master mockingly.

"Shut it, Lau." Cross growled. "About time you got here, idiot apprentice."

Allen felt his anger swell. "Well thanks so much for leaving me an idea of where you were going to be!" He snapped back.

"We're just missing the Earl and then we can start." The man, Lau, grinned, still in close approximation to the young Exorcist.

"Where is he anyway?" The woman, dressed completely in red asked worriedly, holding a closed fan to her red lips. "It's not like them to be late; in fact, they always show up early."

"The Earl?" Allen repeated, just as his eye started reacting violently. He spun on his heel, activating the Crown Clown, poised to attack when he saw exactly who he was getting ready to attack.

"What type of people are you hiring now, Lau?" A young boy, no older then twelve or so, sighed. He had an eye patch over his right eye as Lavi did, but the single cerulean eye that was normal fixated Allen with such a piercing look that Allen felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Ehhh?" Lau tightened his grip on Allen's shoulders, crouching behind the white-haired boy, using him as a human shield. "These aren't mine, they're Cross's."

"Oh gods, you again?" Cross grumbled.

Needless to say, Allen was dumbfounded. He looked to Lavi, but the future bookman shrugged, as confused as Allen was.

Xxx

Ciel's POV

Ciel felt his anger steadily climb when he saw Cross with his Aunt. Frankly, that man made him disgusted and not to mention, the redhead owed him a fair amount of money. Naturally, the young Earl knew he'd never see that money again, which didn't improve his thoughts over Cross.

He turned his attention to the white haired boy, who had somehow gained a cowl and a silver mask in the short time he had turned to face Ciel. That was interesting enough to perk Ciel's curiosity, and what more was the boy seemed to work for Cross. He glanced at the other two, a redhead who wore a patch like himself and a wizened man, who looked slightly intimidating.

Madame Red smiled at her nephew, managing to slip away from Cross to join Ciel. She knelt down in front of him, smiling. "Well, want to tell your dear Aunt why you were late?" She asked, pinching Ciel's cheek rather hard, a misleading smile on her face.

"Uh…" Ciel felt his blood run cold; it was rare to see his Aunt like this.

"Forgive our lateness." Sebastian interrupted. "I'm afraid it was my fault." He crossed his right arm over his chest, bowing lowly. He smirked at Ciel, obviously enjoying his young master's predicament.

"Hm, well then," she straightened up, smoothing down her skirt, "I guess I'll overlook it this time." She said. "What were you two up to anyway?" She asked as the rest of the group finally had enough sense to join them.

"Information." Ciel said simply, acutely aware of the way the white haired boy was staring at Sebastian. "Who are your…friends?" He struggled to find the right word to describe them.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, the white-haired boy's eye, his left eye (with a red jagged scar running through it, ending in a pentacle not unlike the Earl's own right eye) started whirring, mutating into some sort gear. The others dressed like him reacted instantly and Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, jumping out of the way as a bullet, an extremely large bullet, was ground deep into the asphalt where he was only moments before.

"Madame Red!" Ciel yelled after Sebastian dragged him far from the newcomers.

"She is taken care of, Young Master." Sebastian said, inclining his head towards Cross, who had pulled out a gun and kept near Ciel's Aunt.

Ciel heard himself brething heavily, even though nothing had happened to him. He glanced around. "What-what are those things?" He frowned.

They were large, balloon shaped creatures with what seemed like cannons sticking out from all angles of their bodies. The mask in the middle of their faces seemed etched with pain and agony, a feeling Ciel was all too familiar with. On the other hand, there were other creatures that were slightly different, but had the same similarities.

"Oh, scary." Lau said, somehow appearing next to Ciel. "Don't they just send shivers up your spine?"

"Sebastian." Ciel gave him a curt nod and the Demon Butler took off.

Sebastian leapt up, to the nearest creature, ready to attack when the white haired boy tackled him to the ground. There was no mistaking the surprise in Sebastian's face as well as Ciel's.

"No!" The white-haired boy said. "No…the soul will be lost…" He said quietly before taking out the creature with a long sword.

Brushing himself off as he stood, Sebastian gave Ciel a wry grin. "Souls…" He chuckled, shaking his head, watching the others take down the creatures skillfully and with ease until…

"Seba-chan‼‼!"

**Xxx**

**Haha, this chapter was longer then I thought…ah well, props to whoever guesses who I ended the chapter with.  
****On another note, should I have Kanda appear anytime soon? Review please! Another three and I'll update and be sure to leave a vote on whether or not Yuu-chan belongs in this~ ****Thanks plenty!**


	3. It's a Party Now!

**Oh I love you guys for reviewing! You people are awesome! But anyways...I will have Kanda appear...don't know how yet though…^. ^;  
****Anyway…yes it was Grell who ended our last chapter.  
There will be no pairings (as of now..who know later~) and hmm yeah, Kanda's going to appear.**

Red, sweeping hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and a chainsaw fit for a Death God. Grell Sutcliffe could not figure out for the life of him why Sebastian wouldn't love him. A sigh parted his beautiful lips as he placed a hand on his cheek, scanning the bustling city below him.

"But that's part of the fun, isn't it, Seba-chan?" He grinned to himself, his rows of jagged white teeth gleaming as he caught sight of the ever-faithful butler with his master. "Now where are you two heading off?" He wondered, following them amongst rows and rows of rooftops.

He paused when his lover (currently unaware of that title, mind you) and the human grouped with others. Others containing his own dear Madam Red. Grell's grin grew wider. "Ah, she's here too? Hm, well I'll kill her later for the Jack the Ripper thing." He noted to himself, still not having forgiven the woman for backing out the last minute. He scanned the rest of the crowd, extremely interested in the other two redheads, especially the tall one with the long hair…

Grell's...observations were cut short, though, when the white haired boy (not as attractive as the others, he noticed) started to turn towards the Earl and his Sebastian. The grip on his chainsaw tightened when he noticed he looked ready to attack, but relaxed when he didn't. It seemed that that Lau and the Madame knew the mysterious being dressed in black. Grell 'hmphed' quietly, still watching from the tree he was hiding in.

Then he felt the spine-tingling sensation (and not in the good way that he wanted…) and Grell shifted into his somewhat serious mode. He saw them as the white-haired boy detected them and he was more than ready to fight, but watched silently from the sidelines for a few moments until….

The boy knocked down Sebastian. _His _Seba-chan. The boy _touched _him.

With no second thoughts, he flung himself from the tree, aiming straight for the Demon Butler himself, yelling, "Seba-chan!"

The butler reacted accordingly surprisingly fast, ducking out of the red-headed Shinigami's way before impact. Grell looked up, sniffling. "You didn't have to be so mean to me, Seba-chan." Though his supposed 'disarming smile' said otherwise.

Sebastian merely arched an eyebrow, though it was clear that he was deeply disturbed. In a split instant, though, his facial expression changed; into one full of concern. One of the creatures had made its way past them and was now heading for the Earl. Grell took this moment to act, his chainsaw roaring to life as he sprinted in front of the Demon Butler, taking off from the ground, bringing his weapon to cut the creature in half.

Behind him, Grell heard the boy shout, but promptly ignored him. He caught some of what he said though. Some nonsense about 'souls being lost'. Grell laughed at that as he landed on the ground, the creature's movie playing in front of him. He frowned slightly when he realized that movie was explaining a lot more than he expected.

"Lose the soul?" Grell smiled sweetly, turning to the white haired boy after watching the movie. The other creatures were gone. "Darling, I'm a Shinigami, we don't lose souls." He said matter-of-factly.

The boy faltered, frowning as his sword turned into his arm once again. "Shinigami?"

Grell inspected the boy over his glasses. There was something oddly familiar about him. "Death God. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Allen Walker."

Xxx

The parlor was more crowded than usual. Ciel wasn't used to having such odd guests over. Besides his Aunt and Lau (neither of whom he could ever shake off) there was that annoying Grell Sutcliff fawning over Sebastian and then Cross, who was keeping too close to Madam Red. There was also Bookman and Lavi, who seemed to have started a conversation with the Opium dealer. Only the white-haired boy (Allen, Ciel corrected mentally) seemed to keep to himself, staring at Sebastian, his cursed eye (as Cross had so bluntly explained) still whirring in reaction to the Demon Butler.

"Ahem." Ciel cleared his throat, folding his hands over his lap as the room finally dulled down to talking level. "Why are all of you here again?" He asked, the room silent save for Sebastian pouring tea. "Not you, Madame or you, Lau, you've been cleared. I'm talking about the others." He looked at the 'Exorcists' pointedly, and then at Grell. "You too, Sutcliff."

"I'm here for my day with Seba-chan!" The redhead Shinigami pouted, sniffling. "Or did you forget our deal, Earl?"

Ciel chose to ignore that. "I can't quite say that I believe the whole thing about Innocence and all." He heard Sebastian smirk audibly. The Butler knew something he didn't.

"Of course you wouldn't you simple minded Earl." Cross snorted. "But we're on a mission and your…erm…cooperation? Yeah, that'd be nice. Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone, seeing as you've a mission from Her Majesty."

There was only one person who could have told him that. Ciel decided to sort the matter out later. "I'll consider it." He said simply.

"Wait." Lavi frowned, fixing his one jade eye on Ciel. "Earl of Phantomhive…ah! Now I remember! You guys are supposed to be the Queen's Dog or something like that. It's been in your family line for generations!" He snapped his fingers. "Jiji said-"

What Jiji said no one would actually _know_, because Bookman delivered a rather painful looking blow to Lavi's head. The redhead winced, grumbling under his breath.

"Sebastian. Prepare them rooms. It seems that we have more partners for this particular task." Ciel sighed, rubbing the temples of his head.

Sometimes these things weren't worth it.

Xxx

After everyone had settled in and the Exorcists decided to look around the town some more, Ciel had retired to his study. Grell had left, following the Exorcists. Ciel had noticed his mood and M.O had changed slightly after finding out about the Walker boy. No matter, as long as the Shinigami didn't annoy him. Madame Red had dragged Lau to go shopping and Ciel almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

There was a large crash outside his door and a flurry of voices that caused the young boy to wince. Lavi had decided to stay behind after talking it over with Bookman, and unfortunately enough, the one-eyed redhead became fast friends with Prince Soma and Agni. Ciel didn't know if he could last that long and as a result, his concentration was slowly slipping.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, all to knowing. He smiled as the Earl glared at him, ducking to avoid the pen he had chucked at him in anger.

"You know something about this Millennium Earl of theirs." Ciel accused. "What is going on?"

Sebastian returned the pen to Ciel's desk, his blood-red eyes looking slightly more demonic than usual. "Exactly like they said. The Earl and I used to talk some, what with me being a Demon and all. He has very interesting plans, might I say. Haven't talked to him in a while." He chuckled at Ciel's expression.

"And the boy, Allen?"

"I don't know. His eye is rather odd, though." He smirked as Ciel brushed over his eye patch. "Do you want anything else, Young Master?"

Another crash. "Go do something about them."

"Yes, my Lord."

Xx

"He's still following us." Allen grumbled to his Master. The Shinigami was starting to creep him out for more than one reason.

"And? Long as he doesn't try and act gay around us, I'm fine with it. Besides, it seems he has a thing for that Sebastian guy." Cross replied.

Allen raised a hand to his cursed eye at the mention of the butler. There was something wrong about him. His eye could only detect Akuma, but it had reacted to the butler. And he knew that Sebastian wasn't an Akuma. Or at least, he hoped not.

"Idiot apprentice. Bookman and I have to go investigate something." Cross said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Don't get killed." And with that, he and Bookman disappeared into the crowd, leaving Allen to his lonesome. Well, sort of. Grell was still tailing him. Allen stood in place for a second and then bolted, avoiding the people he would have knocked down.

Enough was enough with being followed. He hated the feeling. A quick glance showed that Grell was keeping pace with him, and it looked like the Shinigami was enjoying it. Allen picked up the pace and stopped abruptly. His eye was whirring like crazy. He was surrounded and the Akuma began to morph, circling him. Allen activated the Crown Clown, taking a fighting stance. Level 3s. He was going to have to fight hard.

Or maybe, not at all.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

Allen gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Kanda sliced through another Akuma, glaring at Allen. "Does it matter, baka moyashi?" He growled, blocking an attack. "Well?" He barked. "What are you doing, just standing there?"

That snapped Allen back to his senses and he and Kanda took care of the Akuma easily, breathing heavily. "So, what are you doing here?" Allen tired again, reverting his arm back as Kanda sheathed a somewhat bloody Mugen in its scabbard.

"What a stupid question. I'm here the same reason you are." He scoffed. "Still stupid, I see. Where's Usagi?"

Allen didn't have time to answer as something red flung itself at Kanda. Grell was babbling about how scary Kanda was and a lot of other things that Allen found himself twitching in response to. Kanda kicked Grell off, looking more than ready to kill.

"Who are you?" Kanda snarled, holding the tip of Mugen to Grell's throat, which made the Shinigami squeal in pure delight.

"I'll explain later." Allen sighed. "Just don't kill him. He's a Shinigami." Allen explained. "Let's go."

"Don't order me around." Kanda snapped.

"Don't be so hasty and stupid." He countered.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Ba-kanda."

And that was pretty much how it sounded like the whole way back to Ciel's place.

**Xxx  
Hope this satisfied. I didn't mean to take so long in updating T.T I was so busy. Anyway, I noticed that Grell loves people with really sharp eyes so I thought ,why not love Kanda? the boy could use it you know.  
Anyways, I thank you guys so much for reveiwing and subscribing and I think that it'll take.....6? Reviews this time, I promise I'll update faster. This was the quickest I could.**


	4. Truths Revealed

Okay, so I know I have a long explanation to give. Here it goes. Um, well, first off, as soon as I started the story, I managed to get into ContestShipping and then RK and BK. So, my love for this story was slowly deteriorating. And then came my now dead love for DGM. I used to be obsessed with it and then…the dubs happened and I couldn't stand the series anymore.  
I also ended up finding a story with a similar name and lost any more inspiration. There's actually a longer list of why I didn't want to and couldn't update, but here's the chapter!

Oh, and uh, I don't think I'll have pairings in this story- I hate writing romance and I'm honestly actually falling out of Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Have you heard DGM in English? (sorry if this offends people, really!) If you have, then obviously I don't own it because hello? Kanda's VA has too deep a voice, Lavi's sounds…awkward and Lenalee's is too high pitched…etc. etc.  
As for Kuroshitsuji? If I made a sequel to the freaking anime, the guy wouldn't look like Seba-chan and Will's baby.

Chapter 4: Truths Revealed  
Xxx

"I don't want to know." Were the first words out of Ciel Phantomhive's mouth when the white haired Exorcist returned from his excursion. He didn't want to know how another one had popped up and why this one was carrying a katana. A katana. And he thought that his work was odd. Please, this group was making him seem normal.

A twelve year old boy, head of a toy company, the Queen's dog, and in a contract with a Demon for his soul. Not to mention the relationship he had with Death Gods. Yes, if this was looking normal, then he most definitely needed a new set of friends.

"Shall I set up a room?" Sebastian's voice and question cut through the young Earl's introspective thought process. The Demon leaned forward, his red eyed gaze focused on Ciel.

"I suppose so." He sighed, waving his hand dismissively as he completed his descent down the stairs to meet the two Exorcists at the door. "It's not like they'd leave if I said no." He grumbled under his breath, low enough for only Sebastian to hear.

"Ano, Ciel, he's not the only person who came…." Allen said quietly, pointing outside the door. "The Shini-"

"Stop right there!" Ciel interrupted suddenly, raising his hands to cut off the sentence while Sebastian caught the cane he had let go of. "I absolutely do not want to even hear his name! Let's go, Sebastian- we'll take the back." The young Earl turned on his heels, his cloak swishing as he and the Demon made their way down the hall.

"Um…" Allen made to go after them, but Sebastian turned to give the white-haired Exorcist a smirk, somehow an indication that he wasn't welcome on this outing. The Exorcist sighed and turned to Kanda. "Looks like I'm stuck with you."

"You make it sound like I'm jumping with joy." Kanda snapped back. The Japanese Exorcist glanced around the foyer (a/n: I think that's what they're called?) and back to Allen. "Who was the kid?"

"YU-CHAN!"  
Xxx

If there was something Will hoped wasn't contagious, it would be, without a doubt, Grell's flamboyant tendencies. The aforementioned Death God was hanging onto Will's arm as if it were the last thing he would do in his afterlife. Will believed that his train of thought wasn't too far off; the red haired Death God had slipped by breaking rules previously, but only because they were minor incidents. Well, the one involving his 'Jack the Ripper' spiel hadn't been minor, but the involvement of a _Demon _had compelled Will to overlook it. However, tonight's crime was far too drastic to let it slide.

Grell Sutcliffe had broken into the restricted area of the library. Honestly, Will knew that the (wo)man's head was filled with thoughts of that _revolting _Demon, but he hadn't thought Grell could be that dense. Out of the various sections in the library, he had chosen to enter the _one _area that was off-limits. Luckily, he had, that was, _Will, _had caught the Death God before any major damage had been done.

Now, Grell was trying to fight against removal. Will had called two others to drag Grell off and now, the Death God was holding on to Will for dear afterlife. With a sigh, Will nodded to the others who, not so gently, yanked the back of Grell's coat. The weight was lifted off Will's arm and he turned to face the entrance of the restricted area.

"I shall deal with him later." Will stated over Grell's whining and crying. Part of him, well, _all _of him, was relieved when the sounds died away. Sometimes, Will had to question how Grell managed to function at all the way he acted.

Will pushed his glasses up as he stepped onto the normally sealed off room. Row upon row of black books surrounded him as the door behind him shut, plunging the room into an even eerier silence. High in the ceiling, light poured down to allow Will damage inspection. He walked to each wall, carefully inspecting the rows of books. Each was black, with the person's name scrawled on the spine in gossamer silver. Nothing seemed out of place until he reached the sub-section marked "Europe". It was by far the largest section and there were two other roped off sections within this one. One contained the sub-sub heading "Noah". These books were a deep red with writing that was molten amber in color. These fourteen or so books had a tendency to relocate on their own and were thick; about the size of two or three books.

The second other special section contained only two books, yet these were some of the largest books in the whole of the library. Bound in a rich blue and accented with (momentarily) silver gossamer, these books had disappeared as much as the Noah one. Will knew why they weren't in the Bookman section of the library, but it wasn't _that _which put an immense frown on his stern face. No, that wasn't it. What he had noticed was that the book that was supposed to be nestled between the Bookman book with "Lavi" written on it and the Exorcist book with Kanda Yu written on it was _missing. _

The murderous glint in Will's eyes was apparent as he calmly pushed up his glasses once more.  
Xxx

His heart was pumping wildly in his chest, blood coursing through his vessels, each surge of blood helping him to escape that much quicker. Credit given where credit was due; his chasers were good. For his whole life he'd lived in this city, memorizing her intricate back alleys and streets until he could navigate her with a blindfold. Which was what it felt like at the moment.

It was dead at night, clouds blocking whatever light the moon would have provided him. Instead, he had to rely on pure instinct alone to escape. It wasn't easy, especially when it seemed that every shadow, every turn, and every step he took would bring him one step closer to those chasing him.

He didn't even know why they were after him; he hadn't seen them before. Well, that was a lie; he'd seen them before, even knew their names: the Lord Tyki Mikk and his niece, Road Camelot, the adopted daughter of Sheryl Camelot. Oh, he knew Sheryl too well. He hated the man with a passion, but he didn't have time to dwell in the past. He had more pressing matters at hand.

He couldn't remember ever swiping something from Tyki or Road; he'd been sorely tempted to on many an occasion, but something about them had always stopped him from trying. So why would they chase after him? He rounded a corner and cursed audibly. Trying to dissect their motives had cost him; he'd run straight into a dead end.

"And the chase ends..."

The blood ran cold in his body and he turned around, backing up into the rough brick wall as he faced down his two captors, who had been accompanied with what he had assumed were ordinary citizens. Until they morphed and started shooting at him. Which was what caused him to break into a run in the first place.

"What do you want with me?" He yelled, leaning back into the wall so that it dug deep into his already ragged clothing. Tyki merely raised an eyebrow, as if he wasn't even worth answering. _'I need to get away from here. Please. Take me away from here.' _He had shut his emerald green eyes as the two loomed closer, conversing quietly to themselves. '_Take me to where she is. Hurry!'_

At once, the necklace that adorned his neck, out of place for someone of his status, glowed a bright green, lighting up the night. Tyki and Road stopped mid-step, shielding their eyes as the light enveloped the young man they were tracking down. The light subsided, taking with it their prey.

"Well," Road sighed, inspecting the spot he was just cowering in, "this makes it so much more fun!" She squealed, a sadistic smile spreading across her childish face.

"If you think so; seems that he's been with that Innocence for too long." Tyki grumbled, glancing up at the clouds. "No matter, we'll save the chase for another night. He won't be lucky forever."

Xxx

Okay, so I know that this was a short chapter, and I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can! You guys have been amazing with your reviews and alerts and favorites and I want to thank you guys so much!

Next Chapter: What's going to happen to Grell? And where did Ciel and Sebastian go? And why _is _Kanda here? And who is that strange boy that Tyki and Road are after?

On the flip side….anyone here read Fairy Tail? Because I'm in love with Lucy and Loke…and Lucy and Grey!

-nell


End file.
